


Vid: Just a Girl

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Companions, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Underestimate the women of Doctor Who at your peril.





	Vid: Just a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Made and first posted in 2011.

**Title:** Just a Girl

 **Music:** Just a Girl, by No Doubt

 **Fandom:** Doctor Who (all eras up to 2011)

 **Length:** 3:25

 **Download:** HERE \- subtitles coming soon 

**Password:** tardis


End file.
